


神

by xdkk0609



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdkk0609/pseuds/xdkk0609
Summary: 第一次确认关系，补上欢声笑语黑屏部分
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), zagthan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	神

“…你还在等什么？我不就在这里吗？已经在这里了…不是吗？”

扎格列欧斯离得很近，所以当死神说出这些话的时候，他没有能忽略掉他语气中细微的颤抖，他抬起眼睛望进那双金瞳；他从来不为心思细腻著称，但此时他清楚地看见了金色的眼睛里装着渴望、不安和怯惧。他认识死神很久了，从诞生的那一刻起他们的命运就交织在一起，即使是他一意孤行使两者的道路生出分歧，现在却以另一种方式再度重合——死神的身体也在颤，他不会主动碰他的，扎格列欧斯想。除却一切表面上的冰冷残酷，塔纳托斯对待他小心得像是他是玻璃做的，他在等扎格列欧斯确切的许可、等他伸出手…他的颤抖源自于他急切地想要触碰冥府的王子，却仍旧压抑，生怕有任何未知的误会将这份得来不易的爱碰碎了。

所以扎格做了他该做的、他必须、他渴望做的。他同样渴望着塔纳托斯——在这么长久以来的疑虑与困惑中，他从未有一刻如此确定这个答案。他拥住了塔纳托斯的头颅，将他拉进一个深刻热烈的吻、一如他向来的存在，炙热。

一触即发。他们都等了太久。衣袍与铠甲在他们反应过来之前已经被剥开抛到床下去，两具身体纠缠着滚上扎格的床。他们都有许久没有品尝肉体的快乐，只是接吻便燃起一片熊熊烈火，嘴唇难分难舍地反复贴紧、或者撞在一起，尽管呼吸急促沉重，却也丝毫没有分开的意思。

扎格列欧斯觉得胸腔在拥抱塔纳托斯的时候被填满了，这是前所未有的感觉，他有些愣怔地看着死神，然后在那双情动了而眯起的眼睛里找到了一模一样的东西——这就是爱吗？…他们都对此有些陌生，但是那几乎将胸口撑开，让血液在相触时汹涌地流动的感触并不坏，他看着塔纳托斯轻轻笑了，而他的爱人也回以同样的轻笑。塔纳托斯在这时候看起来有一点腼腆，不是平时那副冷冰冰的模样，他灰白的皮肤尽管不会因情欲而改变色泽，但覆盖上了层薄薄的汗水。这让扎格觉得很性感。

“让我来。”塔纳托斯在他们亲吻的气喘吁吁的时候轻声耳语，然后将扎格往后推，他俯下身体，用微凉的手掌（扎格列欧斯的体温太高了，尤其是他勃起的时候）圈住王子的性器，在手中爱抚，然后低头吻上去、张开嘴将阴茎含进嘴里。有时候扎格觉得死神其实不善言辞，但当他的阳具被塔纳托斯的舌头逗弄时，他发现塔纳托斯的舌头很灵巧…。他有些诧异塔纳会为了他这么做，又因此而感到兴奋不已，手覆上死神的头发，轻轻揪住那头银白的发丝…他记得塔纳以前是长头发，后来是为什么而剪掉了…？

指尖摩挲着死神后脑勺削短的寸发，撩得扎格心里发痒，性器被吸吮吞吐，流出腺水来，他不见塔纳托斯嫌弃，死神张开嘴像是蓄意要让他看清一样，细致地将马眼渗出来的东西舔掉。然后塔纳托斯又将阴茎深深地咽进去，直到插进他的喉咙，扎格看见塔纳的肩胛骨弓了起来，他抓着床单的手指也抠紧，压抑着咽喉里被巨物插满的反射性作呕不断地晃动头颅；塔纳托斯发出了含糊不清的呻吟和喘息，他的眼角积蓄起深喉带来的湿润，令扎格感到爱怜，他伸手去抹，想到他从未见过塔纳托斯哭泣的样子。

“够了、够了…塔纳。”王子忍不住低吟，他主动撤腰将性器从死神嘴里拔出来，死神看向他的时候似乎有些意犹未尽，喘着气用手背抹了把嘴，但是没有说什么，直接骑到了扎格身上——比扎格臆想中的还要热情。塔纳托斯坐在他的大腿上，臀部压着扎格列欧斯的老二，他呻吟出来，动作里带着急切，却又似乎想要好好感受这初次的温存，低下脑袋看着扎格，他没有说话，金眼睛里写满了爱语。扎格是神，但他从未拥有过信徒，此时看着塔纳托斯，却突然明白了被信仰着是什么感受，塔纳托斯与他相视，虔诚地俯首，在他唇上吻得神圣。

扎格的心在怦怦地乱跳，响得不得了，他猜塔纳肯定听见了。王子伸出手去抚慰塔纳托斯的性器，看着苍白的死神抬起腰来，将他的东西一点点吃进后穴里。他们一同哼出声来，塔纳托斯的身体依然比扎格列欧斯要冷得多，因此他能非常非常轻易地感受到每一寸粘膜卷上来、绞紧他的阴茎。他看见塔纳托斯皱了皱眉，以为是将他弄痛，但是死神只是低哑地轻声说：“…好烫。”

然后扎格列欧斯就忍不住了，他翻身将死神压到床上去，猛烈地吻他，感受塔纳托斯的四肢拥住他的身体，张开自己的全部去接纳扎格。交合的地方很紧、又有些干涩，只有塔纳托斯刚才为他口交时候的唾液用以润滑，但是他仍然将整根阴茎全部插了进去。塔纳托斯大口大口地喘着气，好像他被这灼热的温度烧着了而难以呼吸，他去寻扎格列欧斯的嘴，想要从那里得到赖以为生的氧气。

扎格给了他，无论什么他都会给他的，当他发现他是如此地爱着塔纳托斯的时候，他就知道他什么都会给。扎格列欧斯开始动作，他开始在塔纳托斯的身体里抽送，一开始因为紧涩十分辛苦，但是要不了多久塔纳的身体像是为了迎合他变得更加柔软，进出便越来越顺畅和快。

他抽动得很重，在开始的那一刻扎格就发现了自己没有办法控制收敛了太久的渴望，塔纳托斯和他一样，毫不吝啬于表现出来，他拥着扎格的背在他耳边反复地低吟王子的名。大概是顶到舒服的地方了，他本来就沙哑的声音变得更哑，但带上让扎格面红耳赤的尾音。他的腹部里有一团火，这团火随着他们交媾烧到了塔纳托斯身上，他的甬道被扎格插得又热又烫。扎格听见塔纳发出了泣音，他看向他的脸庞，死神的眼眶发红，喘息着，他说，好烫、扎格，里面好热，他感觉自己在烧。

扎格列欧斯吻了塔纳托斯的额头，然后他们抱得更紧，死神的阴茎顶着扎格的肚子，被猛操了那么久根本没办法抵御攻势，一点点地开始泻精，扎格的楔子每碾进去一次，前面就多出一分发凉的湿润，弄得他们两个的胸腹满是粘腻，“我不行…”，塔纳托斯的声音有些哽带着颤栗，他的手指紧紧地抠进扎格列欧斯的后背，浑身都在发抖。

“马上…”扎格安抚道，随着高潮，塔纳托斯的后穴收缩得很剧烈，像是要将他一滴不剩地吮出来，他绷紧了身体又快速抽送了几下，又重又快，让塔纳托斯几乎嘶叫出来，然后他射了进去。一滴不漏，全部灌进塔纳托斯的肚子里。

像是岩浆，烫得死神轻轻抽气，但从腹腔里，属于王子的温度、那份热意蔓延到了全身，他除却满足和狂喜没有任何其他感想，他将额头抵在扎格的肩膀上，静静地感受喜悦将他浸润。

他的神，他的神拥抱了他。


End file.
